


Good morning

by Just_a_gay_furry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_gay_furry/pseuds/Just_a_gay_furry
Summary: Yamaguchi wakes up in the morning with a fever. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! Hope yall enjoy this lil fic^^ ty!!!
> 
> Im taking some possible requests for future short fics like this one. Please comment what you'd like to see in the future^^

Morning was Yamaguchi's favorite time of day. 

The rising sun turning the clouds different shades of bright orange and yellow, the gentle warming of the air, and, probably the best part, was waking up next to his boyfriend. 

They always slept with yamaguchi curled up to tsukishima's side, tsukki's arms wrapped gently around his waist. Yamaguchi would wake up and press his face to tsukki's chest and listen to his heart beating until tsukki finally woke up. Then he would pull yamaguchi close and they would stay like that for several minutes. Tsukishima would press gentle kisses to tadashi's forehead, and tadashi would do the same to the corner or tsukishima's jaw or the spot under his ear. 

They've done the same simple waking up routine for the past three years they've lived together, since they graduated high school and were finally able to get a place of their own. It had barely changed ever since they moved in, and yamaguchi liked it that way. 

But this wasn't a good morning like the rest. instead of feeling well rested and comfortable, yamaguchi felt hot. Really, really hot. 

He didn't feel like opening his eyes or rolling over or doing anything else. He didn't even feel like snuggling up close to his partner like he normally did. He just wanted to go back to sleep. 

A wave nausea is what got to him. 

He shivered suddenly as he tried his best to grab the closest thing to him, which happened to be a still asleep tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi quickly wrapped his arms around tsukki's waist, letting out a rather loud whine as he pressed his face into the crook of his neck. He was suddenly freezing, trying to get as close to tsukki's body heat as he could. He was desperate for any kind of comfort he could get. 

The figure next to him wiggled around in discomfort, probably from the heat Tadashi was radiating. 

"Tadashi?" Rang a very tired sounding voice. Tsukishima opened his eyes slowly, trying to comprehend what was going on in his sleep fogged brain. 

"Kei…" yamaguchi said quietly. His breath was labored and loud, like he was struggling. "S...sorry if i...woke you…" 

Tsukishima pretty much shot up at the sound of Yamaguchi's voice, turned around so he could face his boyfriend. His eyes widened when he saw tadashi's flustered face. 

"Tadashi? What's wrong? Shit you...you don't look so good…" tsukishima quickly rested a hand on tadashi's red and flustered forehead. it was drenched with sweat and felt really, really hot. 

"You're really warm…" tsukki said as he removed his hand. 

"Don' feel good…hurts..." Yamaguchi trailed off, gripping at tsukkis shirt. He was really clingy right now and just wanted affection more than anything, like the sensation of his partner holding him close was the only thing that could help him feel better. 

"What hurts?" Tsukishima sounded even more concerned then before. 

"Head...stomach…" tadashi managed to get out. "Everything…" 

"Hmmmm…" tsukishima ran a gentle hand through tadashi's hair. "Sounds like the flu…" tsukishima turned so he could get out of bed. "You need fluids and your temperature checked." 

Tadashi let out a long, high pitched whine. Tsukishima would be lying if he said he didn't think it was adorable. 

"Noooooo you're warm!" Yamaguchi pressed his face into tsukishima's hip, trying to keep his boyfriend from moving to the best of his abilities. 

Tsukishima ran a hand through yamaguchi's hair. "Don't worry. I'll be right back. Promise." Yamaguchi nodded and let him go, trying not to pout. 

Tsukishima ran out of the room and towards the kitchen. They had a first aid kit in one of the cabinets and a bottle of water in the fridge. 

He grabbed both items quickly, wanting to return to his sick partner as soon as possible. 

He turned into the room to see Yamaguchi pressing his face in the spot Tsukishima used to be, trying to hold on to the bit of warmth that was still lingering on the fabric. If tadashi wasn't suffering, tsukishima would of thought that what he was doing would be 'cute' so to speak. Of course, tsukishima wouldn't admit that to anyone. 

"Tsukki…" yamaguchi whined. 

Tsukishima walked over quickly. "Hey. Im back." He sat down on his side of the bed, his back nearly pressed to tadashi's stomach. 

"Tsukki…" yamaguchi sighed this time, mostly in relief that kei had returned. He quickly wrapped his arms around kei's midsection, pressing his face to his side. 

Tsukishima's heart suddenly swelled with affection. He felt the sudden desire to protect tadashi at all costs. He hated seeing his boyfriend in pain more than anything. 

"Here. Put this in your mouth." Kei gestured with the thermometer. Tadashi did as he was told, not having the energy to do anything else even if he wanted to. As soon as the thermometer was where it was supposed to be, they both waited patiently for it to beep. 

It only took a few moments, and kei took the thermometer out quickly, desperate to see what it was. After all, if it was high enough they might have to go to the hospital. 

Kei sucked in a breath when he saw. 

"One hundred and two point three. It's pretty high...but nothing to be too worried about yet" 

"That's good at least…" tadashi drifted off, sleepy and feverish. He wanted nothing more than to have something to drink and fall asleep snuggled up to tsukishima. 

Kei looked down and gave tadashi a rare smile. "Do you need anything else? I brought you water." 

"Water...please…"

"Alright. Just sit up for a moment." 

Tadashi shook his protest. "Don' wanna" he pressed his face further into tsukki's side. 

Kei sighed. "If you want water then you'll have to sit up." 

"But why?" Tadashi's protests were ridiculous and he knew it. 

"Because if you don't you'll spill water all over the bed. In my spot no less." 

Tadashi huffed out a breath of air. "Fine"

He used all of his strength to sit up and stare at tsukishima. "Happy now" 

"Very" tsukishima said in a very blunt voice. Tadashi pouted as tsukki reached for the water bottle, uncapping it before handing it to tadashi. "Here. Drink" 

Tadashi took the water and drank it quickly. He was so parched it felt like he hadn't had anything to drink in days. An exaggeration of course, but he sure felt like it was a valid expression. 

"Thirsty huh?" Tsukishima said with a playful smirk. 

"Yeah…" tadashi said, not really comprehending tsukishima's sarcasm in his weakened state. 

Tsukishima took the half empty water bottle and placed it on the table. By the time he turned back around to face his partner, he was already snuggled back up underneath the blankets, shivering from fever chills. 

"Cold huh?" Tsukishima was running out of things to say. He desperately wanted to comfort his boyfriend, but he honestly didn't know how to properly comfort someone who was sick. The last time he'd been around a sick person was when his brother had gotten sick when tsukishima was in middle school. He didn't know what to do then, and he for sure didn't know what to do now. 

Luckily, tadashi picked up on this. 

"Could you...lay with me?" He asked quietly. He was obviously tired, his body exhausted from fighting off the fever. 

Kei turned towards tadashi. "Of course I will." 

Tadashi smiled and lifted his arm up so tsukishima could slide under it. Tsukishima wiggled his way under the blankets until he was comfortable tucked up next to tadashi. 

Tadashi wrapped his arms around tsukishima's waist and sighed. "This is nice...thank you kei" 

Tsukishima blushed at the sight of tadashi smiling sweetly at him. A bright, reassuring smile that said 'I'm here'

"I-it's no problem…" he internally cursed himself for stuttering. 

Tadashi pressed his face to tsukishima's chest, humming in contentment. 

"Try and get some sleep ok?" Tsukishima's hands were pressed gently on tadashi's back. 

Yamaguchi just nodded. They where both close to sleep. 

"Tadashi? I...i love you" 

Tsukki could feel tadashi smile against his chest. 

"I love you too kei" 

They both fell asleep, hoping that the next morning would be a good one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> Tysm for reading! Comments and criticism are very much welcome^^ 
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
